


(Blind) Date

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: John and Sherlock attempt to play matchmaker for Greg and Mycroft.





	(Blind) Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2019. The prompt is 'blind date'.

"Greg." Lestrade looked up from checking the messages on his phone with a surprised start.

"Mycroft. What brings you here?" Greg fought the impulse to jump up out of his chair. They were hardly alone at the restaurant, despite the private room.

With an unstudied elegance, Mycroft slid out the chair opposite Lestrade's and sat down, his umbrella hanging neatly off the back. "I _was_ supposed to meet Dr. Watson, but I suspect he's not going to be here."

"Sherlock _said_ he had a lead, but insisted we meet here." Greg sighed deeply, leaning back in his chair so his feet bumped Mycroft's under the table, hidden by the long white tablecloth. "Ten to one we were set up."

Mycroft gave him the driest of looks, reaching for the glass of water already sitting by his place. "I believe the correct answer in this case is 'no bet'. I'm surprised Sherlock even agreed to this."

"I think it's because he and John are finally shagging." Lestrade had the dubious pleasure of watching Mycroft choke on a sip of water. He moved to the seat next to Mycroft and helpfully pounded on his back. "Steady on, old man. Didn't you know?"

Catching his breath and Greg's hand in one of his, Mycroft told him. "Clearly not. I _have_ been out of the country for several weeks and yet to see my brother since I got back."

"Well, now you know and you didn't even need to deduce it." Lestrade grinned, rather pleased that he'd managed to figure it out before Mycroft for once.

Coughing a little, Mycroft told him, "Is this when I should thank you for informing me?"

"If you like," Greg turned his hand in Mycroft's grip, rubbing his thumb across the back. "I do apologize for making you choke."

The tiniest of smiles quirked the corner of Mycroft's mouth, gray eyes flicking towards the server skulking in the corner. "Yes, in the future, do please try to time such momentous news for when I'm not eating or drinking."

"I will keep that in mind for future reference." Lestrade raised his eyebrows in a silent question and received a barely perceptible nod in reply.

Grinning, he leaned in to kiss Mycroft, sweet and tender. A moment later, they were startled by a loud clang! The server, a disguised Sherlock, had turned in time to see the kiss and promptly dropped the large metal tray he'd been carrying. Greg would cherish the dumbfounded look on Sherlock's face for the rest of his days.


End file.
